


Possession

by wernythepoohx



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jessica Chastain is amazing, Other, Spoilers, idk really, incest but not really, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernythepoohx/pseuds/wernythepoohx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine.</p><p>----------<br/>The wonderful, scary, wonderfully scary character that is Lady Lucille Sharpe.<br/>/SPOILERS FOR CRIMSON PEAK/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> very short, and in Lucille's point of view.

Minor sixth, sharpened seventh, perfect octave. Harmonic minor. Shh, soft. Piano.

 

My fingers ghosted over the white keys, occasionally reaching out to touch a black key, before being yanked to another octave. Mother never let us down here. Not until she had no hold over us anymore. Not until she died.

 

I stared at Mother’s portrait on the wall, her sunken eyes staring into nothing. My mouth twitched upwards; she had it coming. Turning back to the decaying piano, I continued to play the piece, attentive to the notes yet detached as I thought of him. Thomas. That son of a bitch. My brother. Yet, I loved him.

 

I could hear wheezing upstairs. Good.

 

As I progressed into the recapitulation of Beethoven's sonata, footsteps got louder and louder. I didn’t stop. My hands were moving on their own accord, producing a haunting tune. A tray was put down on the table, the friction between the china and wood leaving an ear-scraping sound.

 

“She knows everything,” I spoke, knowing he was listening. “She stopped drinking her tea, but it doesn’t matter. I poisoned the porridge.”

Thomas walked to the side of the piano, and I could see him shaking out of the corner of my eye.

“Lucille, stop it!”

My left pinky lingered on a low A, resonating through the room. I turned to look at him with slight surprise, his face a light red. He sat down abruptly next to me on the piano stool.

“Do we have to do this? Must we?”

“Yes.”

 

Thomas stared at me, and I continued.

“You have no idea what they’d do. I would be taken from here, locked away.” His eyes; they were angry before, now they gave away a hint of sadness. “You would be hanged. We stay together. Never apart-”

“We are apart.”

 

Disbelief. All that I could feel. Disbelief. And a hint of betrayal.

“You couldn’t leave me,” I reached up to touch his face. He leaned slightly away. Why?

Desperation. “You wouldn’t!”

He gritted his teeth and forcefully said, “I can’t.” Tears formed in his eyes. He sighed, overcome with defeat. “I can’t.”

 

Liquid accumulated in my eyes, slipping out; down, down, down my cheek. I smiled slightly.

“I know.”

Edith could continue her incessant coughing and wheezing, but that didn’t matter. Edith would be out of the picture in due time. All that mattered right now, was that Thomas was still mine. And he would always be mine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this really fun omg am I just that weird  
> Watch Crimson Peak if you haven't already. I cannot do this scene justice.


End file.
